The Last Call for Help
The Last Call for Help is a story written by Mata Nui. The first part was released on the 1st of December, 2009. Updates will hopefully follow daily, but most likely not. The Story December 1: I guess this is the last you'll hear of me, Flowtix. I have already lost all hope of surviving. But I see it as my duty to tell the story of me. My adventures. I will try to write down the most important, but even as I write this, I can feel my fingers freezing. If someone find me, it's that persons duty to tell the tale. December 2: So what's the reason of this journey? Well, it's a long story, really. But I can't write it all down. Though I left some papers in the village's archives. Ask the staff if there is anything from me. Now, to the point. I left my village to search for the ruins of an old city. It was said to be located in the Northern Plains. I knew no one would accompany me, so I wrote down most of what I knew, and placed it in the village archives. Hopefully it is still there. Anyways, I soon ran into a Skrall patrol. That's what I call a bad start. December 3: The Skrall took me to a small camp. There, they held me in a cage for a week. No one talked to me, but they gave me some food every day. I was sure that they would either had me work as a slave, or something worse. Then, on the seventh day, they left the camp. Obviously, they thought I would just slow them down, so they let me out, and gave me food enough for several weeks in the plains. They obviously cared for my health. December 4: I continued my journey. I had seen no sign of anything noteworthy yet. Only a few Ice Runners, nothing else. So I went on. I hoped to find the ruins soon. How wrong I was... Had I known what would later happen, I'd have turned back immediately. Period. But now I didn't. I went on, I was sure to find what I searched for. Then I saw something moving. I hurried in that direction. December 5: Guess what it was... A Skrall patrol. I can't think of a reason for them to be around there. Did they look for something? Maybe they wanted the same thing that I wanted? I guess I'll never know. Anyways, I stayed away from them. I continued my journey. I was now long into the icy wastelands. Then I saw something. It looked just like the ruins of a city. I hurried towards what I though was the destination of my journey, only to see the ruins disappear before my eyes. I searched for the rest of that day. I didn't even stop when the night came. Bad decision. December 6: If the the plains are cold during the day, well, then there's not a word which can describe what it was like during the night. I should have found cover before the sun disappeared at the horizon. Now I felt my skin freeze, I cold not even move my finger. Even so, I continued searching. The last thing I remember, is that the sky turned a little lighter. December 7: I don't know what happened after that, but I woke up in a small cave. I looked out, and what did I see? Snow. Snow as far as I could see. Then the sky. The lands were completely silent. There was not a single wind. I had no idea of how I got there, but I knew that I had not got there by my own. Then I looked for my backpack. It was still there, but it was still not the same. Someone had patched all of the damages. December 8: "Someone found me. Someone took me here. Someone gave me new food. Someone had given me new equipments. That someone had saved my life." But I guess I'll never know who... But who knows? Maybe he'll find me again? Maybe he'll save me again? Well, I can only hope. Now, after some time, I set out again. You might think that the best thing to do would have been to turn back. If so, you're right. But now I knew, that someone was out there. Someone who could survive in this unfriendly climate. I knew it. And I was sure that he, or she, came from the old civilization, which I'm still sure once existed. Anyways, I went on. Nothing would stop me this time. Or so I though, at least. Turns out I was wrong. December 9: The weather was still calm. Not a cloud to be seen. That can change very fast. About half of the day was still left. Then, suddenly, a cloud at the horizon. One more. Soon, the sky was covered, and the snow fell fast. Fortunately, there was a cave nearby. I hurried into it, and looked around. At first, it just looked like one of the many caves I had seen yet. But a closer look told me, that it was carved out from solid rock. The work of Agori. December 10: The cave was not only a cave, it was a tunnel. I was very exited. But for once, I had some common sense. I looked around, and saw that there was a big, flat stone, which could be lowered to seal the cave. Soon I noticed a lever, which was used to lower the stone. I pulled it, and was surprised that light still found it's way into the cave. Stones, attached to the ceiling, glowed with a quite nice light. I now looked around in the cave. Characters * Flowtix * Several Skrall Category:Stories Category:User:Mata Nui